Chronicles of Love, Loss, and Total Badassery
by Olive Tree Hugger
Summary: Two souls fated to love, then lose one another, only to find each other again. /Makorra Week 2015/
1. Day 1 Summer

**Makorra Week 2015**

 **June 17-23**

 **Author's Note: If it isn't time for Makorra week! What a beautiful time of the year! Gives me something to do while I wait to break my fast. Heh. Okay, so there are 3 prospective prompts for each day, and I chose only one for today (Day 1). That would be "Summer". This is kind of an AU, but the only thing alternative about it is that here, they have the kind of modern technology we have (e.g. smart phones, laptops, etc.) and that would also mean the same types of music, apps, and programs too. I wrote this one listening to "Froot" by Marina and the Diamonds and "Octahate" by Ryn Weaver on repeat. They're both great artists and great songs. Check 'em out, sometime!**

* * *

 **Day 1. Summer**

The sticky, sweet juice dripped from the ripe mango onto Korra's bare thigh. Reveling in the feeling of something cool touching her skin in such blazing weather, the young woman shivered slightly. She bit into the fruit again and savored the taste, letting the succulence bathe her tongue for a moment.

Brown, painted toes lay across the porch as the Avatar lounged there, sunbathing and thinking.

Her summers in the Fire Nation were...different. Not in a bad way, of course. The Fire Nation was immensely prosperous these days, thanks to the leadership of Lord Zuko and the current leader, Fire Lord Izumi, who always welcomed the Avatar with open arms and a vast palace to stay in. When he was on leave, General (or as he was called in his homeland, _Prince_ Iroh II) gave her tours of the islets off the coast of the mainland, each one uniquely different than the other. Iroh introduced Korra to several types of curries and fruits and sakes (which he favored the most of the three, much to the chagrin of his mother and amusement of his grandfather!)

The people were also immensely hospitable and showed nothing but utter love for the Water Tribe Avatar. Wherever she went, Korra was bombarded with applause and lily bouquets. She was reminded of the struggles her past life had getting this country to trust him, which only made her experiences here richer, sweeter.

However, some things remained bittersweet. This was her first summer in the Fire Nation without Asami. The two women had broken up mutually just two months ago, vowing to remain best friends and confidants, without making their relationship too complicated.

Korra missed the warm, slender, pale fingers interlocked with hers underwater. She missed the ocean breeze toying with those ebony locks. She missed sharing a tall glass of watermelon juice with those soft lips, only to press a saccharine kiss on them afterwards. She missed those vibrant eyes, the color of sunshine...

A piece of mango lodged itself in her throat.

Pounding a fist against her sternum, the tribal woman coughed violently as she choked on the fruit. A few moments later, after Korra nearly coughed up her lungs, the offending fruit flew from her lips and landed on the wooden porch in a tiny puddle of saliva. The Avatar glared at it with glistening eyes and then glared at the mango in her hands before setting it down and licking the remaining juice from her palms.

While she cleared her throat again, Korra made her way up the bamboo stairs into her hut. Well, it wasn't really a hut. The small, but spacious and elegant cabin provided to her by Lord Izumi. It was one of the many that the royal family owned on Ember Island.

The Avatar sighed as a wave of coolness bathed her sweaty skin. The shade felt like _heaven._ She went over to the kitchen, a compact portion of the cabin, and stood in front of the sink (yes, the cabins had running water!). She twisted the nozzle and bent the overflowing water over her hands, washing away the uncomfortably agglutinative feeling of mango juice mixed with spit. Then she splashed some water over her face, ran her wet fingers through her hair, and wiped her shoulders and arms down to cool herself off.

Once she felt refreshed, Korra stepped back into the main room and approached the coat rack. On it was a purple and blue shawl, which she proceeded to tie around her hips and let sway around her bare legs. A swimsuit was good for the beach, but the Avatar had the dignity to cover up when going shopping. She left the cabin with a final look in the mirror and her wallet, sauntering towards the beach-side bazaar littered with dozens of vendors.

The Fire Nation was unbearably hot and nostalgic, but damn, did it have good deals!

Korra wasn't much of a shopper, unlike Asami. Endless days at the mall waiting for the ivory-skinned businesswoman to finish trying on gowns while the Avatar pretended to look for one on the other side of the store, only to concede to Asami's offers to help because she was nearly hopeless. The only problem was that Asami usually added another two or three or four evening gowns she claimed would accentuate Korra's curves, or compliment her eyes, or something else fashion-y.

So the tribal woman held the two melons in each hand, eyeing them like she was studying an ancient scroll. Did she really need two watermelons? She could hear her friends' voices in the back of her head as if they were really there, giving her their two cents.

Bolin's optimistic, "If you get two, you can share one with a stranger!"

Asami's extravagant, "If there's two melons, then there's an even bigger drink _and_ a snack."

Mako's cautious, "If one's bad, you have a fresh one. If they're both fresh, you have a melon you can save for later. If you have two bad melons, you come get me and I'll arrest the vendor for selling rotten produce to you."

A quiet laugh escaped Korra's lips and she smiled at the melon vendor, who looked a little hot, if not impatient and somewhat confused.

"I'll have both, please."

She walked back to the cabin with her melons and set them on the table. While she searched for her supplies, she turned on the radio plugged into the kitchen outlet. Shiro Shinobi's excitable voice tore through the air, spitting a rapid-fire account of what was going on in Republic City.

Korra grinned almost devilishly as she examined the chef knife she pulled from the drawer. The silver-tinted blade glided effortlessly through the first fruit, splitting it in two. As she began dicing the melon into smaller bits, she listened to the news. The United Republic and The Earth Republic were making progress together as sister nations. Master Jinora of the Air Nation just announced her engagement to student Kai, who was still earning his tattoos. That one made the Avatar smile.

Future Industries just released a new voice-activated Satomobile radio system, one that apparently let you name any song or audio book and it would play it as many times as you told it to. Korra made a thoughtful noise. She'd need to get one of those soon.

Chief of police Lin Beifong was retiring after forty years in service. Korra remembered the retirement party she and her friends threw for the rigid woman before she left. To her greatest joy, Beifong cracked the tiniest smile after the initial surprise and annoyance wore off.

They weren't sure who would replace the former chief, but names had thrown around. Most of them reiterated Saikhan or Mako. Korra knew for a fact that Saikhan sustained a horrid back injury last year and needed to retire, already. She recalled encouraging Mako to take up the position. He was experienced. He was prepared. He was the kind of chief Republic City would be honored to have. Then encouragement turned into pushing, then into demanding.

But Mako didn't see it her way. The young detective was, if anything, timid. At 25, he still felt like he hadn't done enough to earn such a title, let alone the work that came with it. That was always his type, though. Itching for more, cautious and careful of overstepping, desperately trying to change things about himself...

Eventually, the Avatar stopped pushing him into it. After all, she had no say in what he did. He never pushed her to anything she didn't want to, anyways. When Korra was ready to leave for the Fire Nation, Mako had apologized for being so stubborn. The tribal woman had returned the apology, calling herself "a drill sergeant" for always barking orders at him. That had made the detective laugh as he pulled her into his embrace. He'd hugged her tight, almost tight as the time they were hopelessly lost in the Si Wong Desert, and leaned forward to kiss her temple.

"Stay safe," he'd murmured. "And have fun."

Just then, the knife hit her forefinger. Korra hissed and pulled back, examining her finger. A tiny blot of blood formed at the tip, but it was just a nick. She bent some water over it and healed the cut, muttering, "What is _wrong_ with me today?"

She decided she didn't want to listen to the news anymore, and silenced the radio just as Shinobi was rambling about Cabbage Corp. stocks. She went to find her phone, which sat in her purse pocket, and proceeded to call Iroh.

 _"Prince-General Iroh speaking."_

"Hey, Iroh."

 _"What's going on, Korra?"_ The squawking of seagulls could be heard around him.

"I'm making watermelon cocktails," she teased. She knew the prince couldn't resist a good melon. "You busy?"

He was silent. _"...At the moment, I am. Can I come around 7?"_

"If _you_ bring the liquor."

A breathy laugh. _"You drive a hard bargain, Avatar."_

"I do what I must, General."

Korra hung up with a grin, but opted to play with her phone for a while before she resumed making the cocktails. She slid her finger over the photos she'd taken-mostly of the landscape. The golden sand of the beach and the crystal blue ocean water were too beautiful not to capture. She'd also had the fortune of watched sea turtles hatch and make their way into their watery home for the first time. She also took selfies, a few with Iroh, and few with Lord Zuko (it was a surprise to find that the 93 year old monarch could even work a smart phone) but many of them were of her alone.

Often, she saved them for her SnapChat account, but she hadn't uploaded in a while. She decided to go check up on what the world was capturing. The tribal woman found that Opal sent her several Snaps, one of Bolin snoring like a chainsaw in their bed while the air bender giggled quietly behind the camera. Others included Pabu chasing a mouse, Bolin playing the Tsungi horn excitedly, or Opal giving little snippets of her singing to the audience.

The Avatar watched almost every Snap, watching all of her friends and family enjoying their summers. All except one.

She investigated the account, kind of shocked but also not surprised at all to find that Mako hadn't uploaded anything since late April, when they threw Lin her retirement party. Hell, even _Iroh_ posted more Snaps.

Running a fingers through her wind-blown hair, Korra stepped outside to find some good lighting and posed with her bright blue eyes reflecting the sunshine and lips turned up in a soft but meaningful smile. Satisfied with the third take, she typed in a quick, witty caption and sent it over.

It didn't take too long for him to respond. Korra opened the Snap and found Mako, holding a pen up to his partially parted mouth, black rimmed glasses framing his half-lidded eyes, and a painfully bored expression on his face. He was wearing his signature white tank top, sitting against the stucco outside his apartment. There was an open book sitting on top of his head, flattening his spiky black hair.

" **Boards? More like BORED's** " He'd typed.

Korra laughed. Like, really laughed. Shitty puns were just Mako's style. She sent back a photo of her glaring humorously into the camera, and drew on a pair of thick, academy spectacles. **"PAY ATTENTION IN CLASS** " The caption read.

Then she sent a more serious one, asking, " **What're you testing for?"**

Mako sent back a goofy, crooked grin, like he'd tricked her. **"Nothing. Just reading!"**

Rolling her eyes, Korra took the phone to the melons in the kitchen and asked, **"Cocktail, Professor?"**

He sent back a Snap of him holding up a coffee mug painted like a watermelon and yelling, **"WHAAAAAT?"**

Korra sent back, **"Great minds think alike, Detective."**

Just then, there was a knock on her door and Korra set the phone down to go answer it. She was greeted by the Fire prince, who held up two massive bottles of something alcoholic, she hoped. The general wore a mischievous grin that was somewhat uncharacteristic of him.

"I had a drink on the way here," he admitted.

" _Just_ a drink?" Korra teased, taking the liquor from him and stepping aside.

Iroh approached the watermelons and made a sound of curiosity, asking, "Did you know scientists have found a way to grow heart-shaped watermelons?"

A surprised chuckle left the Avatar's lips. "That's sweet," she said, before laughing at her own lame joke.

The Fire prince picked up the knife and started cutting up the rest of the fruit while Korra set up their drinks. They worked in silence, but it was a comfortable silence. The humidity of the summer day was finally leaving, being replaced by cool, fresh sea air as the sun finally began making its descent.

When they were finished, the two friends sat on the porch, watching the sunset, sipping their drinks. Korra was reminded of the golden yellow color and a wave of sadness passed through her. She missed looking into eyes that color. She missed sharing a summer with those eyes watching her as she dove into cerulean waters, as she wiped sweat off her brow, as she peeled off a sopping wet swimsuit.

She snapped a quick photo of the pink, chilled liquid in her glass, two heart-shaped chunks of watermelon rind sitting at the bottom. She focused on the hearts and sent the photo with a caption of **"Thinking of you."**

Immediately, she regretted it, because, surely, it was the fruity alcohol clouding her judgment. She didn't _really_ mean to send him that. Did she? Of course not, he's busy. Stop playing around. Let him enjoy his summer, dammit.

Her phone beeped in her hand and her heart skipped a beat. She picked it up and felt the ice in her glass melt as she opened the Snap.

The sun was setting in the photo, too, and Mako smiled warmly into the camera as he held the watermelon mug up in response. A badly-drawn pair of hearts sat on top of the mug. **"And I you,"** he replied. **"Cheers."**

Korra put the phone down with a dreamy smile and sipped her drink. She couldn't _wait_ to go back home.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Some nice, summery Makorra, post finale.** **Threw a teensy bit of Korroh/Irorra because it's a nice pairing and I do ship it as well.** **Can't wait to get crackin' on those prompts! Have a lovely Makorra week!**


	2. Day 2 Lightning

**Makorra Week 2015**

 **June 17-23**

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! Day 2 is upon us now and I'm revved up to start a new prompt. So I'm currently writing to "Radioactive" by Marina and the Diamonds but I'll let you guys know if (see, that's IF, because I listen to shit on repeat so much these days) I change the song. As you could probably tell from the last chapter, I use music as an inspiration. I chose "Lightning" because number 1, I couldn't think of anything for the other two prompts. And number 2, I think I share the thirst for Mako to teach Korra to lightning bend. We're all thirsty. Let's face it: we're the Makorra fandom. The thirst is real.**

* * *

 **Day 2. Lightning**

He wasn't sure which came first, the "Fucking _OW_ " that his mind screamed, or the actual burst of agony in his chest.

As the fire bender stirred from a drowsy, dreamless slumber, his chest and head immediately began to ache. For a moment he stilled, breathing hard, sweat bursting forth from his flesh all over again, renewing the initial state of panic he'd been in earlier. This morning? Yesterday? Mako wasn't entirely sure he could remember. All he really knew was that his chest hurt like hell and that he could not move from bed without making it worse.

What had he done that made him hurt so much? His best guess was that he got hurt on duty. His fellow officers were constantly on leave for various injuries sustained from clashing with perps. It was entirely possible that he'd been hurt badly and Beifong immediately sent him off to get well. She wouldn't tolerate laying down on the job and he wouldn't blame her for it.

Taking in a sharp breath, Mako decided to leave the thinking for later, when it hurt less to do so. He kind of wished someone would crack open a window or something, his skin was burning something hot!

Just when he was about to risk exacerbating his pain by moving, Mako heard the door open. The heavy sound of metal clinking against the tile floor clued him in to whoever was visiting him. He didn't even need to crane his neck forward to greet, "Chief."

"Detective," the curt, rigid voice responded. "How do you feel?"

 _Called it_ , the young man thought.

He shifted just slightly, wincing as his chest pain ripped through him like rusty scissors. "I'm okay," he replied. "What? Do you have a case for me?"

Chief of Police Lin Beifong narrowed her eyes at the fire bender, the first and _only_ fire bender on the Republic City police force, who had an indispensable mind and a will of steel. Mako had narrowly brushed off death and had the _nerve_ to joke!

Approaching the felled detective's bed slowly, Beifong questioned almost menacingly, "Do you know how close you came to _dying_? You're just lucky the Avatar was on the scene."

Suddenly, the wave of memories flooded back. Korra asking him to show her a lightning technique...the sudden sparring session...some muffled shouting...a poorly aimed bolt of lighting skyrocketing towards him...

Mako's eyes widened fearfully and his heart rate sped up.

The chief noticed this instantly and peered into his view. "Mako? Do you remember who did this to you?" She asked, voice no longer rigid, just concerned.

A lie immediately spilled from his lips. "No," he said. _No, no, no!_

Lin apparently decided not to press the matter-not right now, anyways, and took her leave after wishing, no, _ordering,_ his health back.

Mako swallowed hard and tried to calm himself down as he broke out in another sweat. She couldn't have done this. No, Korra was too skilled, too controlled...she couldn't do this to him! She...she _wouldn't..._

But, despite his faith, then a seed of doubt planted itself in his gut. And that seed threatened to grow as he unraveled the recollections of what happened earlier.

The detective had been crouched in the garage of his apartment building, wiping down his motorcycle with a waxy finish he bought from one of Bolin's friends, when a shadow loomed over him. His initial instinct, honed between years of living on the streets surrounded by criminals and potential "accidents" and being a cop, kicked in and his fingers itched with fire.

"Hi, Mako," the voice said.

Immediately, the fire bender's walls crumbled down at the sound. That warm, smooth voice that often spoke to him in his dreams was speaking to him now!

He set down the old dishrag in his hands and twisted his torso around to get a good look at the woman.

Korra was standing with the sun to her back, creating an aura of bright white to emanate around her. Her features, sharpened a bit by the years, still held that wonderfully kind smile and hopeful stare. She stood there with her toned arms at her sides, stance open and vulnerable and just begging for a hug.

"Hey, Korra!" He replied, standing upright to properly greet her.

The Avatar reciprocated his hug, tightly winding her arms around his trim waist. "It's good to see you," she said, laughing a little. "How're you doing?"

After a while, Mako bashfully pulled away and replied, "Just fine. So what do I owe the honor of Avatar Korra gracing my humble garage?"

Korra snickered, "Well, if you insist..." she started, biting her bottom lip slightly. It was apparent she had come to ask him of something. Part of Mako was a little hurt by the fact that she hadn't just come to see him for the sake of it. However, he repressed the thought. Korra was here to see him and that was all that mattered!

"I was wondering if you could teach me to bend lightning," she confessed, obviously sheepish and even nervous about the whole thing. He caught the subtle glance at his scarred arm, the violently red, marred skin a testimony to his heroism and bravery.

He quirked an eyebrow at her. "What brought this on?" He asked.

Korra sighed, "I mean, you do it all the time. And even Asami can do it with her glove..."

The bundle of nerves already knotting in his stomach tugged even tighter at the mention of the heiress. She and Korra had only recently broken up, after which Mako decided not to pursue any kind of relationship with Korra. It was working until now, showing up flustered and glowing and beautiful as always.

"Okay," he conceded. After all, she'd come to him for help. How could he turn her down?

Her face lit up in a different way then, lips corners pulled back to expose her pearly white smile, eyes scrunched up in a fit of joy. She threw her arms around him and picked him up, breathing, "Thank you _so_ much, Mako!"

They were practicing in Avatar Korra Park downtown, after the city had gone to sleep and the moon spirit shined peacefully above them. Mako took his stance on an open path of grass and said, "Lighting is about purifying your chi."

He fell into a series of smooth an careful motions, two fingers tracing an invisible pattern up his left arm, then arching at his shoulder, past his heart, dipping into his stomach, and then out of his right arm. "If you can separate the dark and the light energies inside of you, you can create something amazing."

Korra watched as crackling blue light sparked from Mako's fingers suddenly. The light lit up dangerously around his features, capturing the concentration in his eyes, reflecting the raw chi splitting and clashing within him. The sound of thunder rolled overhead as the fire bender traced the path of chi across his body and finally released said energy.

The lightning was beautiful-splaying out into the dark night sky like thousands of sharp white threads, like a fireworks display.

Once the light dissipated, Mako glanced at Korra, whose expression was of pure shock. "Ready to try?" He asked.

Korra nodded in delight and determination. "Let's do it!" She replied.

There was a rustle in the bushes, then. The two fire benders froze, instincts quickly taking over. Mako felt the heat in his palms generate, flames ready to burst forth. Korra already took hold of the water in the park's fountain, levitating icicles just behind her.

"Wait!" A young, male voice interjected.

"Huh?" The two benders voiced in unison, slowly letting their arms down.

Out of the bushes stepped a thin, tanned boy about 16 or 17 years old. His long brown hair just licked his shoulders and he wore a dirty green cap on his head. His clothes, evidently too big, were raggedy as well.

"Whoa," he reiterated, holding his hands up as a sign of goodwill. "You wouldn't hurt an old friend, would ya?"

Mako narrowed his eyes at the boy. "Skoochy," he growled. "What're you doing here?"

Skoochy shoved his hands into his pockets and shrugged, "Nothin'. Just doin' some scoutin'."

Voice like steel, the detective retorted, "That's a pretty stupid thing to say to a cop."

"Some cop."

Korra saw it first, the glimpse of the street kid's eyes, just beyond Mako's head. There was a tiny speck of blue light there in his irises, his pupils constricting in response...

"Heads up!" Mako exclaimed suddenly. He body slammed Korra into the ground just as the lightning stuck him below the heart. Korra gasped and and whipped a belt of water into the offender's torso. He flew back several feet and landed on his back in a patch of grass, soaked. Skoochy quickly turned a heel and ran off, only to have Korra bend the earth out from under him, flipping him onto his face and catching his legs in a rock trap.

When she made sure the threat had been removed, the Avatar ran to Mako, who lay a few feet away. His face was grimaced, contorted in total agony. His shirt was badly burned, in fact, melting into his skin. The edges were blackened significantly around the violently red, oozing burn just below his heart.

Blinking back tears, Korra found herself shouting, "Mako! Stay with me, Mako!" She hurriedly bent a bubble of pure water over the wound, trying to ignore the rapid pounding of her heart against her ribcage. She worked on healing the man, feeling the flesh stitch itself back together, reducing the inflammation with the water's cooling effects.

Mako grunted around his teeth, wincing. He tried to pick his head up, letting out a harsh moan when he realized he couldn't. That's when Korra saw the blood oozing onto the ground below his head. The bloodied brick lying a few feet away had been the object that received Mako's head when he hit the ground. Panic renewed, the tears began flowing down her cheeks as she angrily shouted at Skoochy and the unidentified assailant.

" _Why would you do this_?!" She screamed. "He did nothing to you! _Nothing_! I swear to _Agni_ I...!"

She trailed off, unable to coherently communicate anymore. She returned her focus to Mako, trying desperately to keep him alive with trembling hands. He moaned miserably again and Korra dipped her forehead to his. The sound of police sirens sounded in the distance and the Avatar sobbed in relief. She whispered, " _You're going to be okay. You're going to be fine."_

Mako opened his eyes again and sighed, relief and calm washing over him. It hadn't been Korra, he reminded himself. She _saved_ him.

Just then the door slid open again and the object of his thoughts came crashing into the room. "Mako..." She murmured.

The man's amber eyes glanced over to Korra, who stood just inches away, eyes dripping, nose and cheeks red, lips quivering. "...Hey," he replied softly.

Nearly bursting into tears a second time, the Avatar brushed her fingers over the bandages on his chest and said, "Oh my gods, Mako."

"I know," he said with a slight chuckle.

Korra huffed wordlessly, scrubbing her face with a gloved wrist. Mako started to move, shifting his weight onto his elbows, when the pain from his chest and his head came crashing down on him. " _Ah!"_ He grunted.

The Avatar grumbled, "Here, let me help you."

With her assistance, the detective was sitting upright, one pillow against the headboard, the other in his lap. He watched as Korra sat on the edge of his bed and interlaced their fingers together silently.

"I was so scared," she admitted. "I mean, I'm the _Avatar_ for Yue's sake. I shouldn't have frozen up like that. You got...you got shot and I just...lost it."

The cloudy memory of Korra screaming and sobbing above him replayed in the Mako's mind and he reached over, pulling her against him in a comforting hug. He didn't say anything however. He learned a long time ago that sometimes, silence was the best form of therapy.

Swallowing hard, Korra continued, "After what happened with Kuvira, I've been terrified that I would lose you because of _me."_

Puzzled, Mako pulled back and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Cheeks growing flushed, the Avatar replied, "You say you'd follow me anywhere I went if I needed you, but I'm the Avatar. I've got a target on my back, I'm _dangerous._ I can't keep putting you in harm's way!"

Seeing the sadness in her eyes, Mako reached up to cup a brown cheek. "Didn't I tell you? I don't care if you're the Avatar or not," he said earnestly, _honestly_. "I'd be willing to risk my life for you time and time again if that's what it takes."

"Takes to _what_?" Korra retorted angrily, jerking her head back. "See me healthy and happy? How're you going to do that from your funeral pyre?!"

Wincing at her unabashed honesty, Mako furrowed his brows and responded coolly, "I'm not dead, Korra."

She shook her head, short brown locks waving about. "Maybe not this time. But one day, I'm going to get in trouble and you and your thick head are going to come after me and get killed trying to protect me!"

"But this isn't _about_ me!" Mako yelled, catching Korra off-guard. "This is about _you_ , Korra! It's always _been_ you!"

The Avatar took a step back and stared at him, eyes wide and glistening. Her heart took off, beating a mile per minute as the realization slammed into her head.

Dear Gods, it always _was_ her, wasn't it?

Voice breaking just slightly, Mako shook his head and continued, "It's about you, not me. Who _cares_ about me?"

Heart heavy and face burning, Korra reached for the door handle and looked back at the detective. His amber eyes gazed upon her, pleading to her. They were so full of pain.

A familiar ache erupted in her chest and as she stepped out of the room, she murmured, " _I_ do."

* * *

 **Author's Note: This was supposed to have a happy ending...but it turned into angst. Sorry.**


	3. Day 3 Fire and Water

**Makorra Week 2015**

 **June 17-23**

 **Author's Note: Day 3, finally! So I'm currently listening to "Wildfire" by Tinashe. It has the kind of smooth beat with just enough edge to get me going here. I decided I might as well go with "Fire and Water", because I'm just not feeling the other two prompts. I guess I'll get started then.**

* * *

 **Day 3. Fire and Water**

As she lay there, sweating and trying to catch her breath, Korra decided this was downright _ridiculous._

The equally nude man had his head smashed against the Avatar's chest, snoring lightly and occasionally muttering something in his sleep.

This was their fourth time doing this! The first time was a total accident. Mako was stressing about work, Korra was in a _mood_ after a conference. They were pawing away at each other after a couple of drinks and they awoke the next morning, screaming apologies and warding off skull-splitting hangovers.

The second time they were both horny, bored and just downright lonely. Korra remembered how Mako had told her that he hadn't been with anyone since they broke up as he skimmed his fingers across her belly. The Avatar had shuddered and whispered, "That was four _years_ ago."

Mako had lifted his head to look her in the eyes with his own amber ones, glowing like the sun, and returned, "I _know_ " before dipping his head between her thighs.

Korra shivered at the memory and smoothed down some of the detective's hair down. He had lavished her with his mouth that night, not that he really remembered any of it. But she knew he'd been telling the truth about not being with anyone. She always knew Mako loved her way too much to even think about someone else. On the other hand, the water bender had lain with another. She and Asami had shared a bed quite a few times in their months together, discovering each other's bodies, as neither had experienced a female's touch like _that_ before.

And yet, Korra had found herself imagining Mako's hands splaying her legs apart, Mako's tongue on her neck, Mako's hips pressed into hers, all in place of the heiress's.

Recently, just after their third time had occurred, the detective exclaimed, "Do you really not care about me at _all_?!"

He was drunk. Horribly drunk, at that. He was tipsy, hair mussed and eyes blaringly red. She should've just calmed him down and let him sleep it off on her couch, but she couldn't resist it. She couldn't resist _him._

The Avatar clenched her fists and jaw, retorting behind a tight grimace, "Of course I do! How could you ever think otherwise!"

Mako slammed the half-empty bottle of whiskey onto the counter and shouted, "Well, since you make it a point to _fuck_ me and then _leave,_ I think it's safe to say that you don't give a single _shit_ about my feelings!"

Something broke inside Korra that night. Something had been coiling tight in her chest, aching as it tugged, tighter and tighter until Mako's words finally snapped it in two. The whole apartment could hear the Avatar screaming, "DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND I'M TRYING TO PROTECT YOUR FEELINGS FROM _ME?!_ "

Tears were streaming freely down her brown, flushed cheeks, but Korra was not crying. She watched with hazy vision as Mako crossed the room in a single step and gathered her into his arms, pressing desperate, fiery kisses to her lips, eyelids, cheeks, and neck. He murmured frantically between each one, "I love you, I love you, I love you, _Gods,_ Korra, I'll never love anyone else."

It didn't take them long to reach the bedroom.

Now they were here, laying in post-climactic bliss, doomed to dance to this song of complete opposites. One of water one of fire, two forces of nature that simply could not clash without leaving a steamy aftermath.

 _"...Korra,"_ Mako moaned sleepily, nuzzling into her breasts. "Luh you... _lots..."_

Biting back a smile, the Avatar bent forward and pressed a loving kiss to the man's brow. What could she say? They were opposites, and opposites attract.

* * *

 **Author's Note: That was a short one, I apologize. Please review!**


	4. Day 4 Healing

**Makorra Week 2015**

 **June 17-23**

 **Author's Note: Hey, guys, I know this is late and I apologize. I've been busy catching up on my reading and updating my wardrobe (you wouldn't believe how much I tossed out!). I chose the prompt "Healing" because it just sounds promising. It's a continuation of prompt # 2: "Lightning". After this I'm going to start the 5th prompt, so forgive me if this feels rushed. It's a continuation of prompt 2: Lightning.**

* * *

 **Day 4: Healing**

Korra watched from afar as the fire balls whipped towards their target, a moving puppet of rubber and thick hide, partially hidden by a bar of metal. The mechanical mannequin was a new product of Future Industries, nearly indestructible to spiky ice, tearing winds, scorching fire and crushing earth. Whatever materials it was constructed of, it was a step into the future of weaponry and defense.

The fire bender assaulting the puppet was getting tired, Korra observed. He grimaced with every movement, crouching in on himself after every blow. Occasionally, one bandaged hand found its way to his chest and clutched there, lingering as the aching pangs passed.

"Mako, that's enough," the Avatar announced, flicking the switch that operated the puppet. The latter slowed its horizontal, left-to-right motions until it eventually halted, leaning forth as if tired.

Wiping the perspiration off his brow, Mako huffed, "I was doing fine!"

Korra reached for a discarded towel, used a nearby bowl of water to dampen it, and tossed it to the detective. "You were getting tired, Mako. You have to let your body heal," she responded, keeping a straight face. She eyed his bandages, pleased to see no blood or drainage seeping from the fabric.

"I have to get stronger," Mako returned, swiping the towel over his face and neck. "Beifong won't let me return to work until I'm better."

The tribal woman rolled her eyes in response. "Are you going to run yourself ragged doing it?" She replied. There was no malice in her voice, just exhaustion and concern.

Locking his amber eyes on Korra's sapphire, Mako conceded, "Alright. I'll stop driving myself into the ground. Happy?"

Korra's lips turned up in a tired smile, replying, "Yeah."

"Speaking of driving yourself into the ground, you don't look so good, Korra," he observed aloud, eyes roaming her body. Truth be told, Korra looked just as ragged as her male counterpart-sweaty, pained, and fatigued. He began reaching up to touch her face.

The Avatar whisked herself away, replying quickly, "I'm fine! Let's get you home!"

* * *

They drove in silence for a long time. The evening sky had just set, the pinks and oranges of the sunset fading rapidly into dark purples and blacks. Korra noted that Mako had spent four and a half hours training today, longer than yesterday—he'd only been able to tolerate three.

The detective tried to jump out of bed every chance he got as soon as he awoke in the hospital. Whenever the nurses and healers weren't hovering over him or when Lin and Korra weren't demanding he stay the fuck in bed already, Mako would lift himself out of bed despite the constant agony in his chest, and wobble around the room.

Korra had to admit it—Mako had a will of steel. She only wished it would act like actual metal so she could bend it enough to make him rest.

But Mako refused even that. He forced himself out of bed every morning and practiced his fighting moves for hours on end, vowing to make it back on the police force as soon as he could. He'd tried many times to enter the precinct, only to have Beifong scream at him to go home. He would do as he was told, albeit head hung low in despondence.

Seeing as the young man was difficult to keep in check, Korra made it her mission to heal him. As it were, he'd been the one to save her. That near-fatal lightning shot was meant for her, after all. She owed him her life. And this wasn't the first time Mako had risked his life for her.

Four years ago, when the anti-bending movement was at its peak and Korra had been kidnapped by Tarrlok, Mako wasted no time trying to find her. Tenzin had recounted to her how they combed the city, searching. The detective had been ready to lose his mind. And when she lost her bending to Amon, Mako risked his safety to incapacitate the blood-bender. And when Mako voluntarily faced civil war, imprisonment, and worse, he helped Korra free her father from prison. He even fought deadly spirits, assassins, and the Red Lotus to keep her safe. And in the face of an explosive death, Mako bravely took down the Colossus, destroying the gigantic, death-ray wielding robot and chalking up a point for the good guys. If he hadn't done that, Korra and the entire Republic might've fallen to Kuvira. He did it all without question.

Because he loved her.

Guilt often crept over Korra when she looked at Mako. The scarred flesh on his left arm was forever a reminder of his never-ending devotion. Nightmares of Mako perishing from a blow directed towards her terrorized Korra more and more these days. After what'd recently happened to him, Korra vowed to watch over him day and night, to take better care of him, and to let him know how much she cared for him at all times. Because she didn't know what would happen in the future...if she or he would be gone in moments was completely up to the spirits of time and fate.

Mako must've sensed the Avatar's gaze on him because he cracked open an eyelid and muttered, "You okay?"

The stinging sensation in Korra's eyes intensified as she whispered, "No, but as long as you are, I'm fine."

The fire bender sat up, confused, hand over his wound. "Korra, I..." He trailed off, not sure what to say.

Korra turned her attention back to the road, scoffing, "It's okay, really."

"No, no it's not," Mako murmured, reaching over to clear some hair away from her eyes. "You're not okay."

She shuddered at his touch, which, after four years, still felt electrifying. "I'm just so worried about you, okay? You're so stubborn and you get so worked up about not being able to do things! I feel like if I leave you for one second, you're going to get your head stuck in a jar trying to open it for me!"

Frowning, the detective responded, "That's a little insulting..."

Sighing, Korra retorted, "Oh, you know what I mean! You've spent so much time and energy fixated on me, and you get hurt every time! I'm so sick of it! I wish you would just..."

The air was thick and tense as she said it.

"...Leave me alone."

Slowing to a stop, the car found its way to the front of Mako's apartment. Korra didn't say anything as she put the gear shift in park and turned the keys slightly. The detective sat silently in his seat, one hand clutching his chest, the other pressed against the door. He was thinking, obviously, but of what, Korra could not be sure.

Fearfully, she uttered, "Are you okay?"

Amber eyes once again fixated on her and she resisted the urge to burst into tears. He said it, clearly, "No, and I won't be until you are."

"...What?"

Mako wrapped his long, fine fingers around hers and said, "I don't want you to worry, that's _my_ job. And I worry about you because you're just as stubborn and determined as I am, oh don't look at me like that! You're also the Avatar, so of course I worry. I want to protect you and I want to help you."

"So why do you throw yourself in harm's way for me?" She breathed, eager to hold onto his hands forever.

As if reading her mind, the detective tightened his grip on her hands and continued, "You're so important, Korra. _So_ important! If the world lost you, we'd all be lost. I know you were gone for three years to get better, but all that time I was lost. I was so worried that you weren't going to get better, that you'd stay in the South Pole and leave us for good."

Korra shook her head vehemently, "I would _never_ do that. This city is my home."

Mako smirked, "Well, good. I'm glad."

They went quiet again as the fire bender settled back in his seat and sighed, wincing as the movement irritated his wound. Korra hurriedly bent some water from her pouch and brought it up to Mako's chest, weaving her cooling fingers below his heart.

For a few moments, they lingered. Korra could feel his heart beat, the reason for his breathing, and listened with content. This heart beat for one person, and that was Korra. The Avatar relaxed her muscles and fell against the detective. Mako made a noise of surprise before wrapping his arms around her and kissing her hair.

"I'll always love you," she whispered, the weight of the words falling off of her like barbells. Four years of holding these words back on her tongue. Four years of not being able to, not knowing _how_ to say them.

Mako's breath hitched as he replied, "And I'll always love you."

Korra smiled as the weight inside of her was gone. She pressed her ear against his heart, not caring that the gear shift was currently digging into her hip. As long as his heart beat like that, strong and steady, she would be okay.

* * *

 **Author's Note: AHHHH! FINALLY! Now I gotta start the 5th prompt...yeesh. Wish me luck, ya'll.** **Thank you for reading!**


	5. Day 5 Portrait

**Makorra Week 2015**

 **June 17-23**

 **Author's Note: Gosh darnit, am I lazy or what? Not really, though. I read a book and 1/4 another one all in one day, and wrote Day 4's prompt. Now on Day 6, at 1:17 am, I'mma start Day 5's and hopefully get cracking on 6, too. I'm doing "Portrait" and listening to "Immortal" by Marina and the Diamonds, which captures the mood and meaning to this prompt wonderfully. I might just cry writing this. Maybe. Probably. Go listen to the song and tell me it isn't moving.**

* * *

 **Day 5 Portrait**

The year was 233 AG precisely. Republic City was dark, clouds hanging low and heavy above the metropolis as it mourned. Even the ever-present yellow light of the spirit portal shining in the middle of the city was less vibrant, now a dull and sickly ray of light. The spirits remaining in the city hovered around the famous statue of the Avatar, especially one small, pear-shaped spirit, who clung silently to the stone structure's leg.

People gathered round the house of the Avatar, some friends, some family, some paparazzi clinging to the hopes of a best-selling headline.

Inside, the Avatar's children, her brother-in-law, and his children, and all their grandchildren, surrounded her bed as they watched her breathe her last breath. Through their tears, they could see the shimmering, hopeful form of Raava leave Korra's body. It was a promise that, while physically, she was not there, she would always be in spirit.

"Oh, _Mom_ ," Zhu whispered, tightening her grip on the departed woman's hand. The United Forces General lay her forehead against her mother's and wished her a safe journey to the afterlife.

Katara, Korra's oldest, leaned down to kiss her mother's hair and wrapped an arm around her sister, saying, "It's gonna be okay, she's gonna be fine."

The two hugged their uncle tightly and nodded at their cousins before trudging quietly out of the room, arms wrapped around each other in comfort. Twins Keanu and Kang approached the bed and each bumped their heads against the Avatar's softly. Keanu swallowed a sob in the back of his throat, embarrassed at his own emotions. He was a chief, after all, and they weren't supposed to be emotional. But then he saw his brother crying openly at his mother's side and decided now was not the time to be a stuffy chief.

When the last of the Avatar's children said their goodbyes, Bolin let his own children bid farewell to their aunt, and soon after, he was alone in the room with her.

Slowly, he hobbled towards the bed and sat beside the Avatar, tears freely flowing down his wrinkled cheeks.

"Don't you worry," he started. "I'll take care of them for you. They're gonna be just fine, I promise. I know how you and Mako always worried a lot about them, but I got it. You can trust your ol' buddy Bolin."

He stared at her pale, but peaceful, face and brushed a finger over her cheek. "I'll never forget you, Korra. Not ever. Man, if I hadn't met you, I never would've gotten into the United Forces or learned that I could bend lava. I never would've married Phena if you hadn't forced me into talking to her. I'm forever grateful to you. You're the best friend a guy could have..."

Bolin trailed off, sobbing with abandon, burying his face in his liver-spotted hands. When he could catch his breath, he lifted his head and added, "I...I found an old picture in some stuff from Mako's memory box." He snorted like it was an inside joke. "Yeah, I know. Anyways, he had his old police jacket and inside the breast pocket there was a portrait of you and him from the Glacier Spirits Festival in 171...remember that? That's when I met your nutty cousin Eska and she took me as her slave/boyfriend. I'm pretty sure that made me Desna's boyfriend, too. Huh."

Realizing he was digressing again, the earth bender cleared his throat. "A lot of drama started after we left the South Pole, but this portrait showed how happy you two were together. The smiles on your faces, the way your eyes were shining, the way his face lit up...you were the only person that could make him do that, y'know. Mako never smiled like that until you came into his life. Hah, oh man, you should've seen the way he reacted when you accepted his marriage proposal. He literally ran into my house and picked up the first person he saw, that was Phena, and spun her around yelling, 'She said yes, she said yes!'

I never saw him so happy. Like, Mako opened up so much after you entered our lives. You inspired him, and me. And I know for a fact he's eternally grateful to you. He told me so before he, uh, passed."

Renewed tears formed in his eyes. Bolin cleared his throat and reached into his jacket, pulling out the aforementioned picture. He placed it under the Avatar's arms which were placed in a criss-cross fashion as was custom to her people. The photograph would remain there, Bolin believed, after Korra's body was cast into the sea, to forever testify to the love held between his brother and his best friend.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Please review!**


	6. Day 6 AU

**Makorra Week 2015**

 **June 17-23**

 **Author's Note: Hey, guys! So guess which prompt I'm doing tonight? That's right, "AU"! For those who don't know, that means alternate universe. It's a broad term so I get to do anything I want, basically. This prompt is gonna be about Korra staying at a haunted hotel and running into a certain ghost...hm hm hmmm. Anyways, I'm listening to Halsey's "Is There Somewhere". Have fun reading :)**

* * *

 **Day 6: Room 576-Alternate Universe**

 _"Here're your keys, ma'am. Have a nice stay!"_

The man at the front desk's voice had been shaky as he handed Korra the key-card to her room. She caught the nervous look in his eyes as he glanced at the card, it's glossy, laminated finish smooth against Korra's calloused fingers. Confused, and a little annoyed, she leered at the man and hopped onto the elevator.

Room 576. That's what the card read. The dark-skinned woman stood in front of the closed door for a moment, studying the beautifully carved wood and golden-ivory molding at the foot of the door, aged to a dull yellow color. Rusted metal figures reading "576" pressed against the door indicated that this was, indeed, her room.

There was something, though. Something about this room that made Korra feel kind of...cold. There was an aura about this room, something dark.

"That room is haunted, you know," a voice called from the end of the hall.

Korra spun around, arms up in defense thanks to her martial arts training. When she saw a young boy, maybe twelve or thirteen, standing there with a mischievous grin on his face, she lowered her arms.

"Who told you that?" The athletic trainer questioned, glaring at him.

The boy shrugged, responding, "Jus' is, lady. I don't need no one to tell me that."

Catching his accent, the kind you only hear in those old Turner Classic films, Korra quirked an eyebrow. "...Where're your parents, kid?" She asked.

"Dead," he replied, smirking, as if he told her his favorite ice cream flavor was strawberry swirl. Totally nonchalant. Unfeeling, almost.

Korra apologized, taking a step forward. "Have you called the police? What's your name? Your address? I could get you help!"

Green eyes glittered in mischief. She was met with a toothy grin. "'Names Kai," he replied, stepping out of her line of sight. "Have a nice stay, lady!"

He disappeared immediately, practically blending in with the walls of the hotel. Puzzled, Korra turned back to her door and swallowed hard. In a decisive motion, she slid the card through the slot in the door handle and watched as it shone a bright green. A tiny smile tugged at her lips as she turned the handle and pushed the door open.

Korra half-expected something to jump out at her when she entered the room, but it proved to be nothing more than a regular old hotel room. One twin sized bed with white sheets, awful drapery, over-active air condition, a TV, and a small desk with a chair. There was nothing "haunted" about it.

She swore under her breath at herself for nearly believing that crazy kid in the hallway. With a tired sigh, she let the duffel bag's strap fall from her shoulder and let out a satisfied groan when the weight fell on the floor. She'd been lugging that thing around all day as she passed from terminal to terminal to plane and then to hotel. She just hoped this personal trainer's convention would be worth it.

After showering and changing into a tank top and sweatpants, Korra realized just how cold it was in the room. She went over to the air conditioning machine and started tinkering with it, but no matter what she pressed, the number remained at "45" degrees. Glaring at the machine, Korra decided to call the front desk. She hated to be "that" person, but she was cold! What was she going to do, stop being human?

"Oh, I'm sorry, ma'am," the man's shaky voice responded. "I forgot to tell you, the air conditioner is broken in that room. Maybe there's a window open."

Before Korra could respond, the phone hung up. The woman grunted in frustration and slammed down the receiver. She went over to the window and found it closed _and_ locked. And even if it had been open, the summery night air of Colorado would not produce such chilling air currents. She looked at the air conditioner again with befuddlement, as it clearly was operational, just stubborn. Korra decided she was just too tired to care about it now and eyed her bed longingly.

* * *

Korra opened her eyes suddenly, sensing that something was looking at her. Her heart rate quickened as Kai's warnings flew around in her head, so she wrenched the blankets closer to herself, as though the fabric would protect her from what was watching her.

For a few moments, the martial artist lay in her bed with her heart beating wildly in her chest. Daring to confirm her thoughts, she glanced up into the darkness.

Nothing.

Kicking herself for being so silly, Korra turned on her other side and closed her eyes again. Haunted? Feh! She had socks scarier than this hotel room!

When she fell asleep, the door to the bathroom cracked open just slightly. Hazy red light filtered through, bathing Korra's sleeping form. A figure slipped through, out and towards her.

Glowing amber eyes focused on the woman, surprised to find an actual living person in the room with him. The last alive person here was well taken care of, dried up and dusty bones six feet under somewhere.

But this was a woman. Truth be told, the ghost had not caught sight of a woman that wasn't a middle aged maid and whispering the Lord's Prayer as she hastily cleaned up the room in the last several years.

This woman, this particular woman, decided to stay in this room despite the warnings. It made him upset. There was a _reason_ people avoided his room. It was _haunted_ , for God's sake! Didn't she know what happened in this room? Did she think it was some kind of joke?

He ghosted up to the side of Korra's bed and softly traced a line over her face. She was very pretty, he'd give her that. He'd love to see that pretty face contorted and twisted in utter fear.

With the tiniest of smiles, the ghost pulled back and disappeared, already planning his haunting.

* * *

Kai was right, Korra mused. The room was most definitely haunted.

When she woke up two nights ago, everything in her suitcase had been dumped in the bathtub-which was filled to the brim with water and soap bubbles. Her one stick of eyeliner had been smashed and smeared against the mirror, ghostly handprints just barely showing in the black makeup. And now, the room was even colder-an icy 22 degrees Fahrenheit. Korra found herself camping out in the lobby just to check her email. Telling the hotel staff didn't do any good-all they did was smile politely and sweat, nerves eating away at them.

Two nights of enduring this nonsense and Korra realized she didn't have to take it. After all, she still had two more nights here.

She would face the ghost.

On the sticky Wednesday evening, Korra bounded into her room, shouting, "Hey! I know you're here! Come out and face me!"

Nothing. No cold air, no discordant noises, nothing floating around. She was alone.

This angered her further. You couldn't just mess with someone's life and then act like it never happened. "Hey, ghost! I'm talking to you, you jerk! Why don't you tell me why you're doing this!?"

Suddenly, an ice cold shiver ran down the athlete's spine and the air turned freezing. A group of layered voices, all male, began speaking at different octaves and tones-but Korra could tell, they were all angry.

"Because you think this is a game!" They shouted, blowing Korra's hair back. "Because my life was a fleeting joke and my death a headline!"

Her blue eyes wide, Korra could see the voices merging into one, becoming a glowing figure. He was still ghostly, but resembled a human-black hair, pale skin, bright gold eyes, a red scarf around his neck.

She swallowed hard. "Who are you?" She asked.

He glared at her, retorting condescendingly, "Oh, you don't know? I'm the infamous Red Man of 576-murdered tryin' to save my brother's life in this very hotel room, but not before I set three goons on fire in this very room. Went down swingin'. Everyone knows the story."

Korra could tell from his clothes and his accent that this was not recent. "When did all that happen?"

The ghost watched her carefully. "The year was 1931," he responded coolly.

"Whoa," the martial artist said, wringing her hands together. If she had known what'd happened to him she'd never have outright screamed at him like that. "I'm sorry..."

"Mako," the ghost found himself saying.

Korra repeated it, tasting the foreign name for the first time. "I'm Korra. I'm sorry I invaded your privacy," she told him honestly. "And I'm sorry I yelled at you."

For just a second, Mako could see the soft blue aura on the woman and he could tell she was being one hundred percent honest. "I'm sorry I ruined your things. They were pretty neat to look at, before they, you know, got all waterlogged."

The athlete smirked, recalling how she had to pull out all four of her very heavy ankle weights from the bath, cussing viciously the whole time.

"I'm a little surprised you didn't hear about me from the 'papers," Mako said.

Korra shrugged, saying, "I'm not from here, so I don't really know any of the urban legends. And besides, no one reads newspapers anymore."

Mako's thick, sharp eyebrows shot up and he tipped his head to the side, asking, "Really? Then what do they use?"

It took the martial artist a moment to remember this man died eighty four years ago. "They, uh, use phones," she responded, holding up hers.

"Those glowy things? They're so small!" Mako said in awe.

"Well, they make 'em pretty big now. Mine's small because I'm saving up for a really big one on my birthday."

"Huh."

The two stood there very quietly for what felt like ages before Korra cleared her throat and said, "Well, if you want me to leave, I will. I can get another room-"

"Wait, no," Mako interjected a little too quickly. "I mean, stay. It's alright. I've never had a roommate that stuck around for more than a night anyways. Stay, please."

Korra felt herself smiling. "Uh...okay! But no more messing with my stuff!"

The ghost held up one gloved hand to his heart, "Scout's honor."

"1931..." Korra breathed to herself, crossing the floor to her closet.

Mako watched her dig through her things for a while, a wide smile creasing his face for the first time in ages. He wondered how surprised Korra would be if she woke up to a bouquet of flowers instead of his usual haunting.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Ooh, that took forever. One down, one more to go! I may have to go somewhere soon, so I might not get started on the last prompt till late. Until then, forgive me!**


	7. Day 7 SamsaraFuture

**Makorra Week 17-23**

 **Day 7. Samsara/Future**

 **Author's Note: Ah! Last prompt and I get to it weeks later! Nice work, Lama. I knew I'd get too lazy to compete it with everyone else. Anyways, I'm listening to Blonde's "Higher Ground" right now. Today's prompts are "Samsara" and "Future". Samsara is the Hindu concept of reincarnation I believe (please correct me if I'm wrong) and the future is the future :). I'm going to be selfish and self-promote by adding my OC Avatar Yume from my fics "Dreamers" and "Night Amber". This also incorporates an awesome AU from steinbecks on Tumblr about how when Mako died, he became the spiritual guardian of Republic City (kind of like the Painted Lady!) So basically, this is a sad reincarnation story about Mako reminiscing :D.**

* * *

 **7.** **Samsara/Future**

Mako watched the White Lotus airship descend just over Yue Bay with curiosity. Despite the faint, spiritual sensation tugging at him from that direction, the former chief of police couldn't help but feel queasy.

A tiny, pear-shaped spirit with two leaves sprouting from the crown of its head poked through between Mako's legs, wondering aloud, "What's that?"

Mako crossed his arms over the breast of his uniform-jacket. "I don't really know," he admitted with a sigh. "The feeling is familiar but I haven't felt I since...well, you know. I'm just not ready."

"Me neither," the light spirit squeaked. "She's been gone such a long time. I missed her."

"Me too," the humanoid spirit responded, now watching the airship carefully. He wasn't sure what he'd find in the spirit he once knew as Korra. He'd heard several things flying around about another avatar, then another, with no knowledge as to who they were.

Would they be anything like Korra? Would they be brash and stubborn and headstrong? Would they be brave and powerful? Would they be compassionate? Kind?

The door of the airship slid open, revealing a pair of heavily armed White Lotus sentries, their uniforms still white and blue, but designed much differently than the ones from Mako's time. These were tighter, designed for combat, as well as free and quick movement-not like those stupid capes that kept catching on fire.

The sentries marched out of the airship with a young, short girl in tow. Mako could see the metal cuffed over her hands, completely obscuring her ability to move her fingers. He'd seen those cuffs used on people here in the city before-they made arrests much easier. Over her mouth was something similar to a muzzle-a metal cup with holes just below her nose, fastened with a strap of some sort. Those were to keep certain benders from using their mouths as a medium for their powers.

If there were more sentries behind the girl, they lagged just a bit, because she took the opportunity to stand tall on the walkway and take a look around.

Her almond shaped, golden eyes studied the path before her and the scenery surrounding her. Mako briefly wondered if she was seeing all this for the first time or if she was simply remembering the metropolis from the last time she was here.

"Hey! Keep moving!" A gruff voice shouted from inside the airship.

The girl narrowed her eyes and reluctantly kept walking. When she got to the base of the dock, one of the sentries grabbed her tightly by the back of her shirt and exclaimed, "Took you long enough! Hurry up and get in the car!"

Her voice was muffled by the cover on her mouth, but her response was clear: "I can't move if you're holding me back."

The sentry shoved her forward, hard enough to make her stumble but not hard enough for her to fall. "Stuck up little runt! I'll kill you myself-"

"Just try," she interjected coolly. "Besides, I'm exercising my basic, human right to speak freely."

This time the other sentry spoke, picking at something in his teeth, "You ain't human! You're an abomination!"

Mako suddenly felt a surge of anger flare up inside of him. To push her around and threaten her was really pushing it-to allude that she wasn't a human but a vessel for a spirit with no true identity was something that haunted Korra and crossed the line several feet over.

"Don't hate what you don't understand," she retorted.

Now both sentries were upset and growled several rude comments at her before pushing her into the car and slapping the rearview mirror. The satomobile roared to life, and sped off into the distance.

The light spirit tightly clenched his arms around Mako's legs, sniffling, "Why were they so mean to her? She was always so nice to everyone..."

Clenching and unclenching his fists, the humanoid spirit watched this all is dismay and vowed to protect this girl at all costs, for she would need protection while she stayed in the city.

When the Avatar woke up screaming from another nightmare, a soothing and familiar voice would whisper to her until she stopped shaking.

When the Avatar was upset, there would be a comforting shoulder for her to cry on.

When she was cornered, there would be a sturdy, experienced cop there to get her out of harm's way.

When she needed it, there would be a steaming cup of jasmine tea infused with cinnamon-just the way she liked it-sitting on the table when she got home.

Whenever the Avatar needed him, Mako would be there, no matter what.

After all, theirs was a relationship that broke the rules of the universe, transcended the cycle of birth and death! They were two spiritual beings intertwined by fate, and not even time could undo that.

* * *

 **Author's Note: *sob* I love Makorra so much! God, I flipping can't right now oh my god. Please favorite and leave me a review! Thanks a lot!**


End file.
